Aegidius Blackwood
His birth name; Maximus Blackwood, his Fremennik name Aesir Shield-Breaker, and his Sicarius name Aegidius or Sketch. Aeg, is a politican turn Sicarius Servus turn General of an Army. Appearance Aegidius is a large black haired man with a short full beard. He stands at over 6'4 height and weighs over 290 pounds. From his time in Sicarius he put on weight and muscle, making himself a tank to be used in combat. He also has a pair of dark grey eyes from his Mother's side of the Family. His left side of his face was badly burnt by a fire mage during one of the Sicarius trips over the Salve. Whilst his right and everywhere else on his face was badly beaten in by a mug by the Lord Marshal of the Sicarius Family, and was never healed. Leaving Aegidius with a burnt and beaten in face. He wears at almost all times, layers of darken hardened leather, darken scale mail, and a number of other Sicarius Era items, alongside his trademark large round spiked shield and hasta or sword. He also wears the dark pelt of a slain werewolf on his shoudlers, a prize from one of his missions across the Salve. He wears a mix of darkern leather and scale mail, with the plet of a werewolf wrapped around his shoulders. Personality Before joining the Sicarius, Aegidius or Maximus was a very "charming" person. Always smiling and using his words to get him in or out of situations. During his time in the Sicarius he was numbed by the actions we did. From killing to looting, Aegidius began to lose all feeling, and for a good amount of time and no memory of who he was. Aegidius is prone to violent outbrusts when mad, and in combat sees only red. Aegidius, being a common blood, as a strong disliking to anyone that calls them self by any title of Noblity or Royalty. No matter who you are, he will stare down at you for wearing a crown. Due to his years of serving a number of Noble Houses, he found that all carry the same idea of courrption and greed. Using their money and power to insure taht they keep said money and power, the Vekon Family he hates the most, them being the primest example of greed. He in all senses, is the shield and sword of the common men, and in the end, serves them. Aegidius had a number of mental illiness ranging from detachment to anger issues. These all come from the hand of either the Sicarius or his Father. He has a different time understanding most emotions and struggle to keep a normal conversation without his anger rising. He has also shown the slight control issues in the smallest of things, making him a rather detail oriented person when he is not having one of his mental breakdowns, which ends up in a killing spree. He also seems to have an obsession with killing, his trait paired with his anger is a dangerous combination. This trait was most likely formed at the hands of the Sicarius who changed the very being of Aegidius. Of all the oddest things, Aegidius has a high skill level in medicine coming from his time in Blackwater. Aegidius, at all times, is a completely random person, at one moment he could be having a simple conversation with someone, but one wrong thing said, and Aegidius only sees red. One trait learned from the Sicarius is that he is very loyal towards the Family itself and the Lord Marshal. History Early Life. Maxmius is the first born of Eric Blackwood and an unnamed women. His birth Mother is unknown. Born in the City of Ardounge, Aegidius was born into a Common Family, and lived on a small farm out of the outskirts of the City. His Father through his strength of his arm, learnt how to read and write and had a small collection of books that were worth more than their farm. From a young age, Maximus was taught the basic history of the land and taught the rules of the Blackwood Family. His father, being a cold and rough man, drilled into Maximus's mind that Duty must always come first. And when Maximus would try and fight against that rule, he was beaten by Eric. This lead to a divide between Father and Son that lasts to present day. Monvallis. After turning the age of eighteen, Maximus left that small farm and traveled that land. His Father left years before hand, being called to serve for a far off Lord, leaving the farm in care of their Cousin Teddy Roosvelt. For years Maximus went his own way, learning more about the way of the sword and manners. Serving from a bodyguard to a servant in Noble houses. Then one night a letter arrived for Maximus by raven, a letter from his Father. While Maximus was travling the world, his Father became the Praetorian Commander for Chancellor Eden Syvain, a elite group of men who protected the Chancellor. The letter was short, and said bluntly that he was too come to Monvallis and rule in the stead of the Chancellor next side Senator Arven. When Maximus arrived in the City, his Father, the Praetorian, and the Chancellor was gone, the city was in tumoil. He met his fellow Consul and as a team worked upon fixing the mistakes of past leadership. But nothing gold can stay and one night, Maimus for unknown reasons fled the city and stayed in the near by City of Falador, waiting. Sicarius. After fleeing from Monvallis, Maximus or Aegidius, came to the slums of Falador and started on the quest of searching for a contact towards the Sicarius. After days of searching, Aegidius was able to send a message out saying that he wanted to be taken in. The very same night in the small house he was staying in, the Lord Marshal and Head Servent broke in, knocked him out, and dragged him off to the outskirts of the city, where he was teleported away. Waking up sometime later, he and a group of men were forced to their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. In front of them stood bloodied members of the Sicarius Family in a Mountain Camp high up North. There he was invited to the Family and started his life as a Servent. During one of the first nights when the Bloodied were sleeping, Aegidius help start a smal roit between the Servents, which lead to the Lord Marshal waking up and bashing Aegidius's face in with a mug. After what seemed like weeks in the Camp, the Family were on the move again, to their Keep deep in the Wildness. Trekking through the wasteland, the Family took on a dragon face to face and after days of walking came to the Keep. What followed was months of training from the Lord Marshal and the Abbas, starting out as one of the worst fighters in the Sicarius, he soon was able to hold himself against his fellow Servus. He went on a number of missions with the Family from meeting Varis Grey to chasing after the LongClaws. After sometime, the Lord Marshal invited Aegidius to join the Makhai, a small group of Elite warriors, hand picked and trained by the Lord Marshal himself. He earned the rank of Drudge, who were the personal special forces of the Abbas and Lord Marshal. To earn the rank you had to fight off waves of enemies with a small group of fellow Servus. After hours of fighting, Aegidius and another two Servus became the first of the Drudges. The same night of the him becoming a Makhai a new Era started in the Sicarius, the mark gone and Kel Sicarius sent fleeing from the Keep, the Family were bounded not by fear, but loyalty. Soon afterwards the North felt the flames of War, and the Lord Marshal being a native of the land, sent out on retaking his land from the Magic weilders. Taking his Makhai or Polemistes, they each were adpoted into his Clan of Shield-Breaker and given anmes of the North. Aegidius or now Aesir, spent the next weeks in the ice fields assisting the Lord Marshal in retaking the North. The Magic wielders though, simply gave the North over into his hands, and as quickly as they came the Polemistes faded back into the snow. Aegidius, so far in the Family, formed connections with all of his fellow Servus and some of the bloodied members. He became unwavly loyal to the Lord Marshal, and the higher ranks. One of the reasons why he was never killed by the bloodied members. Leaving the Keep again, the Family started the trek across the Salve and into the Haunted lands, or their second homes. There they started on finding the ruins of a old ship to take them to the lands behind the sea. It was also there where his left side of his face was burnt, but also killed his first werewolf, skinning it later on that night in camp, and using the fur as his cloak. Blackwater. Now sometime later, with the Family breaking off to do their own missions, the Lord Marshal formed the Blackwater Company, a band of soldiers for hire. They could be seen in the Rising Sun bar making sure Law and Order was present. To the Poison Arrow Bar which acted as their HQ. One of their Missions took them to the House of Alexander Aerendyl, where they protected him from a group of Black Knights. Aegidius during his time there, became the Company's Combat Medic alongside his months of Sicarius training, he learned more on the art of shield and sword from the Lord Marshal. Ardougne. After the Blackwater Company faded away, and the family went their other ways, Aegidius made his way too wherever someone needed killing. He alongside his close friend and Servus, Peter, came to the City of Ardounge and quickly became soldiers under the ruler Ausar Dae. And as the Union turned sides and attacked the Castle, Aegidius and Peter held off a large number of the Union's attacking forces, earning them glory from Ausar. For his help i n claiming the City for Ausar, Ausar gave Aegidius the title of Primus Legate and Peter Legate. Knowing both of them could lead men into battle, he made Aegidius and Peter the Commanders of the Army. When the Vekon threat came to his ears, he adopted his past rule of being a political leader and gave a number of speeches on the crimes of the Vekons and to a small part why having a King or Queen is the worst mistake. With the people crying for freedom, Ausar Dae or now Lord Chancellor formed the Republic of Kandarin keeping Aegidius as his Commander of Arimes. And now after a number of reforms, Aegidius holds the title of Primus Strategos, and is a close friend of the Chancellor. Category:Sicarius Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Melee Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Commoners Category:Kandarin Category:Ardougne Category:Polemistis Category:Humans